Photo-sensitive integrated circuits such as image sensors and color filters play an important role in capturing photonic signals in optical electronic devices. These integrated circuits have been found in consumer electronics and portable devices such as digital cameras, digital camcorders, and cellular phones. The basics of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor involves light being collected by microlenses, passing through color filters, passivation layers, inter-metal dielectric (IMD) layers, inter-level dielectric (ILD) layers, and finally being accepted through n-type or p-type photosensor cells. The photosensor cells then transform the photonic energy into electrical signals. In addition to CMOS image sensors, other popular image sensors include charge coupled devices (CCD) and charge injection devices (CID). Red/green/blue (RGB) color filters, cyan/magenta/yellow (CMY) color filters, cyan/magenta/yellow/grey (CMYG) color filters, and grey (G) color filters are also widely utilized.
Quantum efficiency (photon responsiveness) and cross-talk immunity (noise signal from scattered light) are two of the critical factors in determining the photonic performance of photo-sensitive integrated circuits. One of the ways of boosting quantum efficiency, and therefore the optical sensitivity of the device, is to decrease the thickness of back-end-of-line (BEOL) dielectric layers, thereby decreasing the pathway and the amount of material that the incident light has to travel in order to reach the photosensor cells. However, decreasing the thickness of BEOL dielectric layers becomes process limited, as present CMOS image sensor technology require at least two layers of metal interconnects.
Another way of boosting quantum efficiency is to add an extra microlens layer in the integrated circuit interconnects as described in any of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,654,175; 5,812,322; 5,731,899 and 4,632,522. The extra microlens concentrates the incident light to specific locations, thereby increasing quantum efficiency and photon responsiveness of the photo-sensitive integrated circuit. Furthermore, it also increases cross-talk immunity by reducing noise signals from scattered light. However, as pixel areas in future generations of photo-sensitive integrated circuit shrink (e.g. pixel area in 0.13 micron generation is approximately half of that in 0.18 micron generation), the benefits of the extra microlens layer are nullified by the thickness of the dielectric material required to encapsulate the extra microlens layer.
Still another way of boosting cross-talk immunity is to build air gaps or metal guard rings above and around the photosensor cells as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,626. The air gaps or metal guard rings boosts cross-talk immunity between neighboring photosensor cells by decreasing the field angle of the incident light thereby limiting the noise signal from scattered light. However, the technology also decreases the quantum efficiency at the same time by preventing the photosensor cells from collecting residual photon energies from scattered light.